In general, a refrigerator is an appliance which is constructed to cool a storage compartment, such as a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, by means of a refrigerating cycle circuit, a thermoelectric module or the like, and to store objects such as foodstuffs in the storage compartment.
The refrigerator may be provided with a door for opening and closing the storage compartment. The door may be opened in rightward and leftward directions about a vertical hinge shaft or may be opened in a vertical direction about a horizontal hinge shaft. The door may be provided with a handle, which may protrude or be recessed so as to be capable of being grasped by a user.
The door may be rotated about the hinge shaft so as to be opened in the forward direction of the storage compartment, and a user may rotate the door forward by grasping the handle and pulling the handle forward.
A short user such as a child may stretch his/her hand upward and may pull the door of the refrigerator while grasping the lower portion of the handle. In this case, since the horizontal component of the external force applied to the door may be relatively low, a short user such as a child may not be capable of easily opening the door.